Just Like Rain
by Anieshwa
Summary: So this will be a story of one-shot song fics based on the songs from the CD Speak Now just because I was listening to it and it screamed a gabillion Rizzisles possibilities! Please R&R!
1. Speak Now

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sooooooo uh I don't own Jane and Maura and quite honestly if I did they'd be together! And Maura would've gotten grabbed instead of Jane because that's a little bit more dramatic.**

**Bonnie: Yeah yeah so anyways moving on from your Rizzoli and Isles pyschobabble...**

**Me: Uh oh yeah I don't own them or the Grey's Anatomy characters I'm using or the lyrics I'm using in this story, so uh enjoy and I hope you read and review!**

**MPOV:**

It hadn't really been that long since Jane had come and told me the news. Engaged... Getting married... To Alana... That girl hated me from day one, and I couldn't understand why. I loved Jane; sure it had taken me a while to come to that realization for myself even though it seemed as if for Frost and Korsak it had never been a secret, and it was for that very reason that I had done my best to be overly nice to the girl Jane had brought to my house claiming to love.

For some reason though my attempts to befriend the girl that Jane, whom I was head over heels for, failed me. It seemed as if to her I was something utterly repulsive and no matter what I tried, I couldn't get her to think otherwise. Maybe she thought I was a threat, but I certainly wasn't. Yes I loved Jane, but if Jane didn't return the feelings then I was happy being miserable for the rest of my life while she dated everyone around us; so long as she felt happy. But the day Jane came up to me two months ago telling me of her soon-to-be nuptuals, I felt like my life was over.

I immediately withdrew from Jane which wasn't hard to do considering how her new fiance made errands up just to keep the two of us apart. Which, now that news of the engagement had spread throughout the homicide unit, I didn't mind. In the beginning when they started dating I was devastated that her girlfriend wouldn't let me near Jane, but now it just made it seem like it was the wedding's fault and not my own.

I sighed as I tried to pull the zipper up on my dress, but failed because of the unfotunate placement in the middle of my lower back. Suddenly a pair of hands was helping me along with sighing as they looked at me in the mirror. I turned around to stare at Arizona as she looked at me sadly.

"You know you could still go talk to her... Alana is in a room with her bridesmaids on the other end of the church...It's not too la..." Arizona said but I cut her off.

"It is too late...It was too late the moment she told me they were engaged..." I whisper softly. She looks at me with soft, sad eyes and hugs me tightly.

"You know I thought that once too... But I was wrong, maybe you are too. I mean..." she whispers as she pulls back but again I stop her.

"That's you though Ari, not me. I...I decided that I would rather her be happy than me and if for some reason Alana makes her happy than who am I to get in the way of that?" I say turning slightly away from her.

"A friend. You know that once Alana has her grimy paws into Jane that Jane's gone right? Alana won't ever let you guys hang out anymore! That's not fair to you, just because she's getting married doesn't mean you guys have to stop being friends Maura. Besides, Alana is a bitc...sorry I mean a jerk and you know that. She's just on her best behaviour with Jane. What happens when they get married and Alana doesn't have to keep up her facade? It'll break Jane, Maura!" Arizona says desperately and impatiently.

I...I can't be the one to tell her...I..I can't hurt her like that..." I say looking away.

"Maura if you aren't the one that tells her and she realises you knew, that'll hurt her more than you telling her. Maura if that happens she'll never forgive you!" she says raising her voice slightly.

"I can't. I can't be the one to break her heart on her wedding day Ari, and if that means she'll hate me for it, I guess I'll have to be okay with that too." I say as a tear falls down my face.

"Glyka* you don't honestly believe that it's that easy do you?" she says putting her hand on my shoulder. I whirl around at this, flinging her hand off my shoulder in the process.

"You think this is an easy decision for me? This is anything but easy! I have no other choice! This is the only option that won't hurt her." I scream as the tears fall freely now. I turn to walk out of the room but she says something that stops me. Five simple words that resonate in my head and make me stop mid-step: "Unless she loves you too."

"You think if that were the case we'd be at her wedding right now? If she honestly loved me as much as I loved her we wouldn't be having this discussion either. She's happy, I'm leaving her that way." I say as more tears fall.

"That's not completely true! I thought that once too, remember? When Callie and George were getting married and I was just going to sit there and say nothing, you talked me into standing up when the priest asked if there was any reason they shouldn't be married! What was it you said to me?" she asks slowly starting to smile.

I sigh her reasoning slicing through my better judgement before whispering: "Pote mhn afhnete to fobo ths na xtyphsei eksw na sas krathsei apo to paixnidi toy paixnidioy."

"Exactly! You told me 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.' It's because of you that I stood up in that church and took that leap. If it wasn't for you saying that to me I wouldn't have Callie right now. Isn't Jane worth that same risk? Isn't she worth the little bit of embarrassment you'll experience standing up in that church?" she says grinning fully now.

"Of course she's worth it but..." I sigh.

"But nothing! If she's worth it than go for it! The only thing keeping you from going for it is you don't believe you're worth it. But the moment you decide you are, that's the moment you'll realise it's not too late and you need to stand up for her." she says handing me a handkerchief. I wipe my eyes before we both walk out to where Callie is waiting for the main doors to the chapel to be unlocked.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I loose myself in a daydream,_

_Where I stand and say:_

_"Don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,"_

_And they said, "Speak now,"_

While we're standing there we hear a small crash and then hear a string of profanities that follow. Instantly I recognize the voice; Alana. She starts cursing and I drift off, daydreaming. I snap out of my fantasy and soon hear another small crashing sound also followed by a string of profanities. This voice, however, I recognize as easily as my own and I silently slip away into the direction of the cursing. I find a door that's slightly cracked open with a cursing Jane standing and nursing a bleeding hand.

Without thinking I walk in and gently take her wounded hand from her. I turn it slightly before walking to the desk and taking a rag and dipping it in the water bowl on the nearby table. I then dab gently at the cuts on her knuckles, before retrieving her handkerchief from her and ripping it to make a bandage large enough for her hand. I tie the ripped handkerchief securely on her hand before discarding the bloody rag.

"Thanks...I'm surprised you helped me..." she mumbles under her breath so softly I almost don't catch it. Almost, but I do catch it which makes me reply with a "what on Earth is that supposed to mean?" trying to hide the hurtful look from crossing onto my face.

I fail though, it's obvious from the way her eyes instantly soften, and I suddenly have to fight the urge to curse because I know exactly what it is that made her demeanor change. She once told me that I am exactly like glass, the glass you don't know is there because it's so easy to see through. She said that whenever something was wrong with me, no matter how small it might be, that she could tell because I was easier to see through then clean glass. And it was true of course, my inability to lie didn't really help that, but right this moment I hated myself for being that way because the last thing she should worry about on her wedding day was me.

"Maura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." she immediatly apologises and takes a step forward. For a minute I get my hopes up because it looks like she's going to hug me, like she used to do before Alana came into our lives, but she doesn't. Thinks better of it and crosses her arms.

"D-don't be. I just want to make sure you're ok. I heard a crash coming from here and I didn't know if you were hurt or not. I...I-I should g..I should go." I say trying to will the tears to stop building in my eyes.

"Go where?" she says a look of panic flooding her features, but as soon as it's there it's gone and I begin to think I imagined it.

"To find Arizona and Callie. They...they're waiting on me to go into the chapel." I say mustering up a smile.

"I didn't think you were coming...you didn't RSVP." she says looking at the ground.

"I...I-I didn't get an invitation...but I had Arizona say she was bringing two guests. I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding, because you wouldn't miss mine either right?" I say softly as tears slowly build up in my eyes.

"Of course not! And you didn't get an invitation? Your invitation was the only one I wrote myself. I even put it Alana's pile to send...how could you not get it?" she says thinking.

"I...I-I'm sure she just dropped it o-or s-som-something. B-but I sh-s-should go." I stutter trying not to say what I'm actually thinking.

I walk towards her to get to the door behind her but my heel catches the rug and I fly forward. Her arms shoot out on reflex and she catches me. I stand up and back away from her quickly and try to readjust my dress. Her wedding was a ball theme, meaning we all had to put on corsets and ball gowns; the whole nine yards.

I sigh as I blush smoothing out my aqua blue dress. The dress is full and slightly flares out to a cup around my bottom half with a slightly dropped waist. The top is satin with a lighter shade of aqua sheer netting on it, with jewels covering the bodice elegently. It had see through short sleeves made of nothing but the pale blue netting with smaller jewels on it. The bottom half flared out to the ground in multiple layers of the sheer material, with a wavy line of jewels on the very bottom. It had random small jewels placed throughout the layer to make the dress sparkle when I moved. About a foot from the bottom layer of the dress there started a thinner shorter layer whose line of jems landed a foot above the end of the dress. The dress kind of looked like an aqua blue version of Cinderella's dress. The embarrassing thing was that my shoes were only an inch tall, and though they were aqua blue they were so plae they were almost translucent.

After I had fixed myself I stood up straight and turned to keep walking, but before I could make it out of the room Jane stopped me.

"Hey Maura?" Jane called after me. I sucked in a breath and turned around.

"Y-yeah?" I asked a tad frightened.

"You look beautiful." she said in a whisper. I thank her softly before running down the hallway where I find a very freaked Arizona.

After she scolds me about running off and not telling her, and she thought I'd been kidnapped and blah blah blah, we go into the chapel and take our seats on the right side of the chapel: Jane's side. Soon the ceremony is starting and I sit there with my heart pounding so loudly I think Arizona could hear it. As if the thought that my heart is getting in the way of my older sister enjoying the wedding isn't enough my stomach is doing cartwheels in me and I feel so scared I might throw up just watching the ceremony.

Then I hear the priest say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's complete silence and a hundred different scenarios pass through my head and I realize that Arizona is right; this is my last chance. So with that I take a deep breath and stand up with shaky hands, and before long all eyes are on me. There are horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm staring straight at Jane. The priest prompts me to speak, and Alana glares at me angrily. I look her in the eyes for a minute and there is a silent message passed through the air. Because she knows what I'm fixing to say, and I know she didn't accidently lose my invitation from Jane.

So I take a deep breath as my gaze wanders back to Jane before saying in a soft voice: "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..." and I find myself interrupted.

"Good, then don't. Shut up or leave." Alana said with a sneer. I gulp and I almost obey her, but then she is shushed by Jane's entire guest section, including Jane herself. Alana looks ticked as she glares at Arizona, Callie, Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and Jane's parents. Angela Rizzoli glares straight back before turning towards me with a smile and saying "Go on Maura, dear. Finish what you were saying."

"But you aren not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong girl, so don't say yes. Please don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, because I...I-I... I love you Jane." I finish slowly as my whole body flushes red. I'm sitting on the first row in Janes section right next to her father who's to the right of Jane's mother. So everyone can see me standing there like an idiot, so I started to sit down; leaving the ball in Jane's court. But before I could even bend my knees Alana has lept forward and jumped on me beating the crap outta me as she curses.

"You stupid slut! I did everything I could to keep the two of you apart! EVERYTHING! I even threw away the wedding invitation she made you! And you STILL ruined my wedding!" she yelled as she hit me over and over again. By this point I was sobbing and apologising and begging for someone to help me.

Blood began pouring from cuts on my face and Alana still kept hitting me. Now Korsak and Frankie were trying to get to me to help but before they got the chance Jane's face was over Alana's head and she grabbed a fistful of her hair before yanking Alana off me. I curled into a ball slightly under the pew crying, but everyone forgot me for the moment because Jane had completely flipped her lid. She was now going off on Alana, and Korsak and Frankie now ran to pull _her_ off of _Alana_. They pulled her off and dragged Alana outside of the church her whole side following after her. Alot of Jane's side did too, but that was mostly to arrest her, or watch her get arrested. The rest remained sitting; dumbfounded by what had just happened.

I remained on the floor crying as I gushed blood from cuts on my arms and faces, and before I could comprehend anything I was being picked up by Jane's strong arms and she was carrying me to her car; completely ignoring the questions following us.

We got into her car and she grabbed my face and crushed her lips into mine. I pull back dizzy gasping for breath as she gently wipes away a stray tear. She started the car and went towards the hospital but stopped at the exit to the parking lot. She turned to face me in her seat and her lips crashed into mine again, but this time she pulls back first and whispers "I have always loved you."

**AN: *glyka is the greeklish word for sweetie. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase read and review, constructive criticism welcome, flames are not!**


	2. Back To December

Disclaimer: Okie dokie so again I don't own Maura, or Jane or any ideas that may pertain to the original episodes; that's all Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I also don't own the lyrics I'm using.

MPOV:

I walked up to the homicide unit, autopsy report safely tucked under my arm as I took the last swig of my coffee. I gently tossed the cup into a nearby trashcan and held the autopsy report in my hands, before straightening my dress and walking through the doors. I froze mid-step at the sight before: Jade and Jane kissing. My Jane...

Tears immediately sprang into my eyes as I turned back the way I had come; neither one of them acknowledging my existence. I ran -literally ran- into Frost in the hallway and almost fell over. He steadied me before noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Maura? Maura what's wrong? Did Jane say something stupid?" he asked immediately concerned.

"Sh...she's kissing...J-J-Jad-Jade..." I sobbed quietly.

"What? Doc, that's ridiculous Jane wouldn't do that to you..." he said incredulously.

"They're in there right now...I..I have to g...I have to go. H-here's the autopsy report." I said shoving the report into his hands before running down the hallway. The elevator doors didn't close fast enough though because I heard him storm into the homicide department and yell at Jane. I heard a few profanities he threw at her before the doors finally slid closed, saving me from hearing the rest.

Instead of going back to the morgue I have my intern bring me my purse, jacket, and my keys to the lobby. Unfortunately I get there before my intern does so I stumble out of the elevator trying to hide my tears and right into the eye sight of Frankie Rizzoli. Frankie instantly excused himself from the conversation he was in and walked slowly over to where I'm hunched over in a corner.

"Maura...?" he said slowly as he places a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, quickly wiping away my tears, to face him.

"I...I-I'm fine...I j-just need to g...I need to l-leave." I said forcing a smile.

"Maura what happened to you? Jane called me ranting about how you sent Frost in to cuss her out or something..." he said his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I did not send Frost in there to curse her out, I don't condone to such language. I simply sent him in there with an autopsy report, and something I had just witnessed first hand, if he decided she deserved to be cursed out for her kissing Jade then that's their problem." I said trying to keep my jaw from trembling but failing.

"Jane did what?" he asked raising his voice slightly and turning a few heads in our direction.

"Frankie just drop it. I...I need to leave." I say as my intern runs towards me and hands me my things. I thanked her before I ran out the door, sighing as I realized that Frankie is following me.

"I'll kick her ass Maura I fuc..." he starts but I cut him off.

"Language! Geez Frankie! I swear you to are polar opposites until it comes to your language! And you'll do no such thing, I'm leaving so that should solve the problem. Unless she still thinks our date tonight is on, that might cause some problems when I don't show up." I said unlocking my car door and getting in. I started my car and drove away leaving Frankie standing in the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 5 HOURS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing in my kitchen pulling out some chopped spinache for Bass when there was a knock at my front door. I wiped my hands on my towel before sighing and walking to the door. I opened my door without looking through the peep hole, which was a mistake, because when I opened my door the only person I never wanted to see again was the one standing on my porch in the middle of December with a bouquet of red roses.

"Here, I bought these for our date tonight." she said handing them to me. I kind of balanced them in my hands before the bouquet slid out of my grasp and onto my porch. She bends to get them but I scream no, which considering how softly I normally speak wasn't really a scream so much as a normal person talking loudly. She stood back up and looked at me with a confused expression, but that only made me shake my head.

"You dn't get to look at me like that." I said defensively.

"Like what?" she said trying to take a step towards me, but that makes me take a step backwards.

"Like you don't know why I'm upset. Like nothing happened! Like you honestly expect me to go on our date!" I yelled as tears fell down my face.

"Maura I..." she started but I only cut her off.

"I think you should go. It was a bad idea for you to come here." I said sniffling as I closed my door and locked it; leaving her on the porch with the roses on the ground. I went to an open box in my living room, picked up the tape and closed the last box before I was ready to leave.

The next day I snuck into the homicide unit after I watched Jane leave. I walked into the room where they all where -minus Jane- and wiped at my eyes as I greeted them all.

"Maura why aren't you working today?" Korsak asked totally oblivious to everything that had happened. I smiled kindly at him before pulling envelopes out of my pocket.

"I actually thought that you guys wouldn't be here when I brought these... I...I'm leaving." I said sadly as I handed them the envelopes with their names on it.

"Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving?" Frankie asked holding the envelope like it was poisonous.

"I'm moving to Seattle. To stay with my sister. Well to stay next door to my sister, anyways I'm leaving." I said closing my eyes as I stood there waiting for the reactions.

"What? You can't leave us because of my stupid sister!" Frankie said yelling at me.

"Frankie, it's just time for me to go. You guys are really great friends which is why I'm here. I got a new number so I don't have to put up with J..your sister. I want to give it to you but you all have to swear not to let her get it." I said cringing when I tried to say Jane's name.

They all swore their promises and I programmed my new numbers into their phones before turning to leave. "Hey Frankie I actually have a favor to ask you. I know you don't owe me anything but it's important." I said turning back to face them.

"Sure Maura anything. What is it?" he asked willingly.

"Will you...If I give you a copy of the key for the new locks on my door could you go get Bass and take care of him for me? I want to have a reason to come back here after I clear my head for a while, and I can't really take him with me for that, so please? I have a bunch of spinache and strawberries in my fridge so you wouldn't have to by food for a while." I asked sort of begging. He nods and I hand him a key before really leaving. I check the time on my watch and run into an empty elevator as I spot a glimpse of Jane in the opening elevator. I hurry out of the lobby when I get there and into my car and drive straight to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 YEARS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I stepped into the airport of Boston. I looked around before I spot Frost waiting for me with a welcome home sign. I can't help but smile a little as I walk towards him and give him a hug.

"Sorry it's just me, the others got called out to a scene." he said as he helped me get my bags.

"It's fine, I wasn't expecting you guys to drop your lives just because I came back." I said smiling as we walked out to his car.

"Well we had planned on it actually. But it's good that you came back to start work tomorrow morning because it was a cop. That's why they went, but I couldn't leave you stranded here alone." he joked as he glances over at me from the drtiver's side. "So anyways how was Seattle?" he said changing the subject.

I smile. "Well it was weird. And refreshing. It's been a long time since I worked on a live patient. I don't think I'll ever go more than a month without taking a rotation at a hospital." I said with an exasperated expression. "What about you guys? How has Boston been without me?" I asked with a small chuckle and a smile, but my face immediately becomes serious when I take in his expression and demeanor.

"Well you left to get away from Jane, sorry, and I'm really glad that that helped you, but it was...rough. To say the least. I've never seen her like that. She missed you a lot, she still does. She hasn't dated a single person since you left Maura. She even beat Jade up. There's a lot to that story none of us knew until you left. I...I think you should talk to her Maura..." he said staring straight at the road.

"You didn't tell her I was coming back did you?" I asked suddenly. He sighed before shaking his head no. "Well at least I'll get to shock her before I have to run towards the things I've spent the past two years trying to forget."

"Maura uh I need to stop by Frankie's apartment for Bass is that ok?" he asked suddenly. I laugh and say yes. When he unlocks the door to Frankie's apartment there is something off about the atmopshere. Until he flips the lights on and I see Frankie and Korsak standing there with a few of the other people I've kept in touch with. We smile and laugh before going into the office. We purposefully walk through the homicide unit to get to the back elevators to go down to the morgue, and I can feel Jane's eyes on me as I walk through with a circle of people around me. I have Frankie make a lunch date for us so we can catch up an talk about all the things I apparently misunderstood.

The next day me and Jane are sitting across from each other talking about work, the weather, her family, and such. It's obvious that her guard is up with me, just like mine is with her; and I know why. It's because the last time we saw each other is still burned into the back of her mind.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die **_

I take in a deep breath before I attempt to say what needs to be said. Because of course I had Frankie and Frost fill me in on everything before I came to this lunch. So of course I know that Jade came onto Jane and Jane hadn't known I'd seen. She didn't even know why I had left until they told her. They said she had flipped, that it had completely broken her when she realized I was gone because of Jade. They said she had gone after Jade and cursed her out. Then Jade had taunted her and Jane had flipped and beat the crap out of her. For me. Because I had gotten hurt and run away.

"Jane...I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much I go back to December all the time wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine... I haven't been sleeping much these days...I..I've been staying up replaying the day when I left...and when your birthday passed and I couldn't call...because I didn't have the right...I...I'm sorry... " I said as tears fall down my cheeks. That got me a real reaction from her. Her head snapped up anger clear in her eyes, but her face was soft as she took in my tears.

"**This**," she waves her hand at the two of us. "**This** is all **my** fault. I did this to us. Do not apologize for something you didn't do." she said angrily as she tries to keep herself calm.

_** So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time  
These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye **_

"I miss your tan skin and your sweet smile, because you were so good to me, and everything about you was so right. I think about back in September when you saw me cry and you didn't leave me, but you held me in your arms, and maybe this is wishful thinking, or just stupid dreams, but if we ever loved again I promise I'd love you right this time...I...I would go back in time and change everything I did, but I can't...So if the chain is on your door I...I understand..." I said as I looked down, tears falling freely.

"There are a few things with that little spat that make me want to pull my hair out. First, I told you that this is not your fault. At all. Second, you didn't do any horrible things to me Maura. You did nothing wrong. And third, there is no chain on my door. Not for you." she said gently before grabbing my face and crashing her lips into mine. When we pull back for air she wipes the tears away, and whispers "let's go home."

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time  
I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand  
This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

**AN: So uh I hope you guys like this chapter! And I hope you review! Oh and thanks to AlexandriaVE for reviewing on chapter 1!**


	3. The Story Of Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, Jane and Maura, or the song lyrics. Buuut I do own my ideas...So pleeeeease review And sorry but there is a tad bit plot re-usage from chapter 2... but can I just remind everyone that each chapter is a oneshot, in and of itself, so my reusing of the plot from the previous chapter is my prerogative and I may do so if I want. It was my plot anyways. I do apologise that I didn't come up with something a little more unique to the song, but again, I just thought this would be good. **

**MPOV:**

I slowly walked forward towards the Homicide Unit to drop my autopsy report off to Jane. I couldn't help but smile as the familiar butterflies that resided in my stomach flitted around as I thought of Jane. It hadn't really been all that long since Jane had gotten shot and told me she loved me and so on and so forth. Even though almost losing Jane and Frankie in the same day had changed me to the core; that long treacherous, heart wrenching day had ended so perfectly. Jane and Frankie had made it with no complications -except for Frankie's healing period being sort of extensive- and then Jane had taken a leap I hadn't expected from her.

I shook myself from my reminiscing and silently eased the door open. What I saw made me freeze in pain. There stood Jane holding hands with some girl, and leaving. I knew that I couldn't be rash about understanding what I had just seen so as soon as they left I walked in briskly and tossed my report onto Frost's desk. He looked at me nervously and I knew then that something was up. I turned, ignoring him calling my name behind me, and walked quickly and silently out the door Jane had just gone through. I ran as quietly as possible, and in no time I was about ten feet behind them. I watched in silent horror as the girl leaned over and kissed Jane soundly on the mouth. And that was all I had needed to see. I turned and ran silently back up the stairs as tears began streaming down my face. I passed Frost who stood up in concern, but I ignored him and began to sprint down the hallway and back to the front doors. I heard my name being called with a certain urgency in it, but I didn't care. I couldn't think or feel anything except for the pain of Jane's betrayal consuming me.

Within moments I was in my car on the way back to my house as sobs overtook me. Twice I had to pull over on the side of the road because it was impossible for me to see the road. By the time I got home it was about seven thirty, the time I normally arrive home when I don't leave work early. I knew that some of the delay was from the snow that had thoroughly covered the city, but a lot was from me sitting on the side of the road practically screaming in pain as the sobs shook me. By the time I locked my door and had packed most of my house, about two hours had passed, so I went into the kitchen and set out some food for Bass. While I was gently coaxing him to eat his strawberries, I heard a knock that was all too familiar, and I sighed as I wiped my hands on a towel before walking over to my door.

I had recognised the knock on my door as easily as the soft clicking of my heels on my floor, so I hadn't seen the need in looking through the peephole. But now I wished I had. I opened the door with my stomach clinching; I knew that Jane would be on my porch, but when I opened my door there were two women on my snow covered porch. I looked at Jane and when our eyes met she smiled before speaking.

"Carrina, this is my girlfriend Maura. Maura this is Carrina." she introduced us with a bright smile as she looked at me. I looked at my feet as tears welled back up in my eyes as I put a name with the girl I had watched kiss Jane only hours earlier.

"Dang Janie you got yourself a catch there. She's effing hot." Carrina said giving me the twice over with a wink at the end. I shuddered as I looked at her staring at me appreciatively. Jane shot a condescending glare her way before stepping towards me. I took a cautious step back into my house and my frightened and hurt filled eyes looked up into hers that were furrowed with confusion.

"Maura sweetie...? Sweetie what's wrong?" Jane asks as she starts to take another step towards me but thinks better of it.

"Dang Janie. Looks like you effed up with your girl." Carrina says as she stares straight at me. I flinch slightly at her language and Jane turns shooting her a glare before softening her stare and looking at me again.

"Maura, honey what's wrong?" she asks gently and suddenly I feel a wave of anger sweep over me.

How dare she come to my house and act like nothings wrong! Sh-she cheated on my with this illiterate, cursing, slightly promiscuous woman, and then not only does she bring the girl to my house, but she also expects me to stay with her! The nerve!

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I ask raising my voice slightly. She looks at me with a hurt look and I feel a twinge of guilt, but when she wipes the look off her face it's instantly replaced with anger at the fact that she can hide her feelings so well.

"I...Maura what has gotten into you? I... I thought we were going to go to my parents tonight...?" Jane said a bit hurt and confused.

"What's gotten into me? You're the one who was making out with another girl right outside the homicide unit! And then you have the audacity to show up at my house with this... this girl who is undressing me with her eyes after she made out with my girlfriend. You have a lot of nerve to ask me what my problem is. Apparently you're the one who's been having a problem... If this relationship wasn't what you wanted you should have told me; not let me find you with someone else." I said rather loudly for my normally quiet demeanor, as tears streamed down my face. Jane just stood there and looked at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. The sobs started overtaking my body and I started hyperventilating as I tried to breathe around the sobs. Jane took a step towards me, but I turned and ran in my house; locking the door behind me. I leaned my head back against it and slid down onto my floor bringing my knees to my chest and sobbing into them. I could hear that Carrina and Jane were still on the porch, but I didn't care. After a few moments they left, Carrina practically dragging Jane with her. I composed myself as best I could a few minutes after that and finished packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE NEXT DAY

I walked into the homicide unit silently praying that Jane wouldn't be in. I glanced at my watch to check the time. 12:20. The time Jane normally goes into to the morgue to find me for lunch. So I had about ten minutes before she realized I wasn't there and came back up to talk to Korsak and Frost. I picked up the pace as I entered looking around to make sure Jane was nowhere in sight. When I had cleared the room I walked over to the break room where Frankie, Korsak, and Frost were all congregated around their lunches.

"Maura! Where have you been all day? They said you weren't coming in to work today and sent some weirdo to collect the body, and he almost contaminated evidence twice! What happened Maura?" Frankie said jumping up.

"I... didn't you go to your parents last night?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well of course. I could be unconscious in a hospital and that still wouldn't be a good enough excuse to give my mother for missing dinner. Why? And why weren't you there last night? I thought you were coming over, my mom was upset when Janie came over alone..." he said confused as I flinched at his sister's name. He trailed off at the end as he saw my reaction and started to say something else but I stopped him.

"S... She didn't tell you anything?" I asked stuttering a bit in surprise.

"She said you weren't feeling very well; I thought she was lying until you didn't show for work... But you don't seem like you're sick..." he said squinting his eyes at me accusingly.

"I...I'm not sick Frankie... I... well me and your sister kind of got into a fight last night and I told her to leave... I... feel bad about not telling your mom though... Maybe I'll stop by and see her before I leave..." I said speaking to him at first but then more to myself at the end.

"Leave? Where are you going Maura? And a fight about what? I'm sure if she said something stupid Maura she didn't mean to. She says stupid things all the time without realising it." Frankie said a bit worried as he tries to defend his sister.

"Trust me Frankie she meant this. She didn't say anything it's what she did... And yes I'm going to visit my sister. I was supposed to go next week, and I had invited your sister but... now I'm going alone a little early." I said looking away from his searching eyes.

"Maura what did she do?" Frankie asked getting upset as Frost and Korsak stood, now enthralled in my explanation.

"I... Frankie she just let me know she didn't want to be with me anymore in a very harsh and morally incorrect way..." I replied sighing as a couple tears escape my eyes. Frankie walks forward and puts an arm around my shoulders at the same time Frost's eyes become clear with realization.

"Sh...Oh my god she cheated on you?" Frost yelled rather loudly and I shush him as I flinch at the memory.

"Yes Frost. She cheated on me ok? She cheated on me with some promiscuous girl named Carrina who has no higher education and curses worse than your sister. And then she showed up on my porch last night with the girl wanting me to still come to dinner with her why her new girlfriend was standing there undressing me with her eyes. So I'm leaving because honestly it hurts. It hurts me that she would betray me like that and that all the stuff about the guys I dated being stupid and not realising what they were giving up was just lies; because she doesn't care about me either." I said wiping tears from my face.

"I... will kill her Maura!" Frankie said as he clenched his jaw.

"Nooo... No you won't, you'll hopefully take care of Bass and just let me leave." I said trying to calm him and spare his sister. He looks at me and his face softens and he nods. I slide a key to my new locks into his hand and then give them all my new number. "I... I'm going to Seattle and my sister got me a new cell... I'd appreciate it if you didn't give my number to Jane or tell her where I was going... I... I'm sorry... I'll miss you... and eventually I hope to come back, but not now..." I said as I smiled weakly before turning and almost running straight into Jane.

"Maura..." Jane starts, but I cut her off.

"Don't." I say as I run past her. She calls after me, but thankfully the guys keep her from following me. By the time she has wrestled past them and outside I'm already in my car with the doors locked. I start my car and drive away as she yells after me and when I look in my rear view mirror it looks like she's crying, but I can't bring myself to stop and comfort her. So I just continue to drive to the airport with my stuff packed in the back seat.

**2 YEARS LATER**

I look around nervously as I try to find my way off my plane. I sigh. I can't believe I'm back in Boston after only two years. I try to remind myself that I'm here for Frankie's wedding and that he's my friend. And so is Melody... and I deserve to be here for my friends... I sigh again as I cringe inwardly at how fake that all sounds. I know I want to be here for their wedding, but I also know that I don't want to be here. Because I know that while I'm here I'm also acting as a liaison between the Seattle Medical Examiners Office and Boston Homicide. Which means that I'll be forced back into work with certain people I've spent the past two years trying to avoid/forget.

I look down at my feet as I walk slowly out into the horde of waiting people. I don't want to see all the happy family reunions and people hugging and kissing, because I won't have that. No one is here waiting for me at the airport, and no one has been here to hold my hand or kiss me in two years. Two years is a long time to not have anyone love you. I keep walking, but soon collide with someone and when I look up to apologise, I can't help but smile. Because the person I ran into is holding a 'Welcome Home Maura' sign, with tears brimming their eyes.

"Mrs. Rizzoli I..." I start but I'm soon shushed.

"Hush now. You look like this girl I know named Maura. But you can't be her because I know that multiple times I've told her not to call me Mrs. Rizzoli. And the Maura I know can't stand to hurt people. The Maura I know didn't have as much sadness hidden in her eyes as you do either." she says joking at first but becoming serious in an instant.

I look down and try not to show the emotions the fight in my head was just causing. But I know when she makes me look at her and her eyes soften it didn't work. Because although she just named a large list of things about me that have changed; I know I still can't lie... or deceive people.

"That whole mess a couple of years ago hurt you more than it hurt her didn't it?" she says. She never said a name, but in a flash I know who she's talking about.

"It shouldn't have hurt her at all... I never wanted that. If she was happy with someone else I just wanted her to stay that way... but I was angry so I had to leave, because if I had stayed I never could've let her move on." I say looking down with tears welling up. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to think about this. And I most certainly do not want to think about Jane... Saying her name in my mind hurt enough, and I definitely didn't want to talk about her relationships with her mother. "Maura... there's some stuff you need to know... some stuff I should tell you, but not here... Anyways I'm taking you to my house to stay and I'm cooking you dinner tonight." she says helping me with my bags and ushering me to her car.

"Look... I don't think tonight is a good night for me to be forced upon the Rizzolis during their dinner... I can just go eat somewhere else and come back when you're all done eating..." I start saying trying to worm my way out of this but she shoots me a stern look letting me know that like it or not; I'm eating dinner with them.

"Well at least let me drop my stuff off at your house and then leave. I have to go pick up a file from the homicide department and the morgue before it gets too late. She contemplates this a moment and right when I think I've won and she's going to cave, she speaks and my hopes fall.

"Fine. But we'll stop there on our way home and I'll come in with you to make sure you don't try to skip dinner. Besides, you're gonna need someone to fight the wolves in that station off you." she says. I think about arguing but honestly if she's with me maybe her daughter won't talk to me. So I allow it and just sit back and enjoy the fifteen minute ride.

When we arrive at the police station I feel nauseous and wish that I wasn't the chief medical examiner in Seattle. But I take a couple deep breaths and get out of the car, waiting on Mrs. Rizzoli to get beside me before continuing into the building. We walk in and I identify myself and get us inside before we find our way to the all too familiar homicide department. As we walk into the 'pen' I scan the room, silently saying crap over and over again as I see Jane. I pretend I don't notice her and walk towards the trio of men who are already running towards me.

"Maura! I thought you weren't going to come by here until later!" Frost says hugging me.

"Well Frankie's mom had a different idea." I say with a chuckle as I hug him back.

"Well I feel loved. I thought your plane was coming in 'till tomorrow!" Korsak says a bit hurt as he too leans in for a hug. I hug him back with a laugh and tell him about the unexpected switch of flight times.

"Well I'm just glad to see you. I'm gonna end up with uh carpal tunnel syndrome from all our letters, and texts, and I'mma end up deaf from the phone convos." Frankie says teasingly as he pulls me into a strong hug.

"Well no one said you had to text me or write me back. And you called me if I remember correctly smarty pants." I say with a full laugh as I embrace him as well.

Mrs. Rizzoli clears her throat and I laugh. "Apparently I need to hurry or your mother's not going to get dinner ready for tonight. Oh and thanks for sucking me into a Rizzoli family dinner without a warning." I say pointedly at Frankie. He gives a slightly apologetic smile with a shrug.

"Sorry. You know how ma gets. Besides, don't you wanna have dinner with me, and ma, and pop, and Melody?" Frankie says changing the subject.

"Well... yes of course but... the four of you aren't the only ones that'll be there Frankie." I say pointedly. He sighs and says that I'm overreacting, and of course I am. Because for everyone else this isn't nearly as painful or life shattering as it is for me. For them me and Jane simply broke up because she cheated, but for me my whole life was torn apart.

I sigh and then me and Mrs. Rizzoli finally slip away. We walk right next to Jane and I actually trip a little as I stare at my feet dejectedly. I can feel her stare on me but I can't bring myself to look into her eyes. I'm afraid of what I might see... like anger or maybe even pain... or even worse hatred. So I don't look up, not even when I trip and have to steady myself on the edge of her desk quickly. I just keep walking straight into the elevator headed towards the morgue. When I get there I quickly find the box with the information on my case and turn to leave with Mrs. Rizzoli.

A few hours later I'm helping her make dinner when the phone rings. She asks me to get it, her arms elbow deep in lettuce and tomatoes. "H... Hello?" I whisper softly.

"Yeah ma I can't make it to dinner. I just got a call on a body and I'm sorry but I have to go. Tell pop I'm sorry." Jane says oblivious to who she's actually speaking to before hanging up. I hang the phone up and a tiny sob escapes me. I suddenly realise that I was looking forward to this whole thing just a tad. I turn to face her mother who looks at me in concern.

"That was... that w-was Jane. She can't make it. She... she uh said to tell her father she's sorry..." I explain turning my back quickly.

"Oh Maura. I told you I'd explain, and I guess there's no better time than the present. Look when you left Frankie came her to tell me that you were gone. I freaked a bit and asked what happened to you, and if Jane had gone; and well when he said she was the reason you left I demanded more. So that night, it was cannoli night, we both ganged up on her. Oh I yelled a storm at her and she just sat there and stared at her plate. She stayed completely silent and that only angered me more. I demanded to know what she had to say for herself. She looked up at me with sad sad eyes and she just... started sobbing. I've never seen her cry so much in all her life. She said that she hadn't cheated on you, that she never could and that the girl there was a friend who used to have a crush on her and she didn't realise the girl still liked her. She said when Carrina kissed her she freaked and went off, and Carrina apologised, said she hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable. So Jane brought her to meet you, but said you snapped. Said she'd never seen you cry so much or talk so loudly in all the time she'd known you. She blames herself for everything and said all she wants is you back. But you were gone. She thinks you hate her." Mrs. Rizzoli said in a sad gentle explanation.

Of course I felt horrible. This was all my fault. I had made Jane cry. And now I hated myself more than anything else on the face of the planet. I started to sob right then and there and Mrs. Rizzoli put her arms around me and tried to soothe me as I sobbed hysterically.

"Maura you should also know... She hasn't dated a single person since you left." she says looking at me. I wipe my eyes and start pretending nothing happened. She sighs before joining me. The rest of the night is filled with fake laughter and fake smiles.

The next day I've done my make up and tamed my loose curls, and I'm walking into the church with Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli when I freeze.

"Maura...? Maura sweetie are you ok?" Mrs. Rizzoli asks in concern. I take a couple deep breaths before I can respond.

"I... I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can be locked in a church with J-Ja... with your daughter for two hours..." I say beginning to hyperventilate.

"Maura, you're strong. You. Can. Do. This. You'll survive and besides this isn't that big of a deal. It's not like we're going to make you talk to her. Just come on." she says and I sigh as I take her outstretched hand and follow her into the church.

The whole thing is awkward. I start looking for a seat and there's two that I can see: both on either side of Jane. So I stand there and search for a different seat because my spot is no longer next to her. However, her mother has different plans and we go sit next to Jane. Her parents sit in between us and I sit there fidgeting nervously with my clothes trying to look busy, and Jane sits there doing her best to avoid looking at me, or talking to me, or just me. I sit here losing my mind wishing she would just try to explain everything to me, but she holds her pride like I want her to hold me.

_I used to think that one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_And how we met_

_And how the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to a fallout,_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How did we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_

_And trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

After the ceremony it only gets worse. We're at the reception and I'm just standing there against a wall playing with the seam of my dress. Jane sits practically right in front of me with an empty seat, pretending she doesn't see me. The whole thing feels like a contest of who can act like they care less, but I liked it better when she was on my side and still loved me. I stand there and wish I could tell her I missed her but I don't know how and it's so quiet but I've never heard silence quite this loud. So many words unspoken, so many things people say she wishes I knew but the battle's in her hands now... but I'd lay my armor down if she would just say she'd rather love me than do... this.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

I space out as I think about all the things that I want to change and how stupid I was, and I miss Jane standing up. And walking towards me. Before I can process anything she's pulling me towards her and kissing me. We stand there and she wraps her arms around me and before I realise what I'm doing I kiss her back. We stop when the need for oxygen becomes too much and stand there gasping for breath looking at each other. I stare at her in shock as I try to control my breathing.

"I... did not cheat on you. I love you too darn much. I just... I just want you back Maura. I love you so much." she says before grabbing me and pulling me into another oxygen stealing kiss.

"I... I love you too. And I am so so sorry." I say as tears fall down my face before leaning back into the kiss.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I should've told you." she says firmly before kissing me again.

We stand there and kiss for a few moments before we have to breathe again.

"Come on Maura. Let's go home." Jane says taking my hand and leading me to the door.


	4. Better Then Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles nor the lyrics nor do I own the lines from Grey's Anatomy. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**MPOV:**

How could everything go so wrong? I loved Jane more than I loved anyone or anything else and I thought she felt the same. The simple fact is that even though I had never really told her how I felt about her, and she had never really voiced it to me, I thought that we just knew. But apparently I was wrong. Because I thought we were moving forward towards that next step. That is until my "friend" Hannah stepped in. Sure I had noticed the promiscuous way she held herself, but she was still my friend, supposedly, so I never thought she'd betray me like that. I guess I underestimated her.

I walked into the morgue just like any other day, but I knew. Oh I knew from the way the atmosphere changed that something wasn't right. And oh how right I was. For the moment that Jane got in about half an hour later she came straight to me, as usual. But this time she also brought Hannah, which was unusual. And then she told me they were dating.

I couldn't believe that it was possible that I had misinterpreted all those sleep overs and 'alone' time we had spent together. Sure nothing had actually happened, but I thought that the way things were going that they would eventually. I never thought that it was possible that Jane didn't care for me the same way I cared about her. Except I did. Back in the very back of my mind I always thought that it wasn't possible that she actually liked me. I mean I was nothing special or beautiful. Not to myself at least, though guys were lining up for me that wasn't what I wanted.

"Maura..? Maura?" Mrs. Rizzoli yelled as she tried to snap me out of my uncaring stupor.

"Oh, uh s-sorry what?" I said as I shook away my troubling thoughts.

"I said are you still coming for dinner tonight? You cancelled last night and the night before that." She said as she searched my eyes.

"Look Mrs. Rizzoli I don't think that's such a good idea anymore. I mean Jane and her girlfriend are going to be there, and I don't want to intrude upon them..." I said as I tried to cancel again.

"First of all I have told you to call me either Angie or ma. And second not only are you Jane's best friend, but it's my house and I'm the one inviting you, so even if she doesn't like it she'll suck it up. Besides Maura you're just as much a daughter to me as she is." She said smiling. I smiled back. I knew it was pointless to argue the point further, not that I had the energy to anyways. The past weeks of avoiding Jane but still getting work done had exhausted me to the point of remission.

"Fine Mrs... Ma, I'll be there tonight." I said sighing.

"Good. And you know I really wish the two of you would just suck up your pride and admit that you love each other, this pretending is a tad tiring don't you agree?" She said as she smiled at me knowingly.

"I haven't a clue as to what you mean." I said looking away knowing I didn't sound convincing and that I was fixing to give in. Yes, that one glance towards her was all it took before I could feel the dam breaking.

"Okay fine, yes it is. And I thought she felt the same and then three days later she showed up with Hannah saying they were dating, so I was wrong. Way wrong. And now she's happy and as much as I want her to be happy, I can't stand to be around them because Hannah was supposed to be my friend and then she betrayed me and now I'm avoiding Jane as much as possible because I can't watch them together." I gasped out.

"Maura sweetie, she loves you too, even if she won't admit it to herself. And I also invited a young man to meet you to help distract you and to help make Jane feel a little bit of what you're feeling right now." She said as we stood to leave. After talking a few more minutes I left to go home and change before driving quickly the familiar route to the Rizzoli family home.

_The story starts when it was hot_

_And it was summer_

_And I had it all_

_I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along_

_Got him alone_

_And let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming_

_Wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated_

_Just who I was dealing with_

The night that followed went in a blur. George, the guy Mrs. Rizzoli had brought home for me, proved to be charming and also got under Jane's skin thoroughly. Thought George was no Jane I flirted and laughed and enjoyed his conversation, so much so, that I took him home with me. And that was the first one night stand of many to follow.

The next month I always went to the bar after work, no matter how I felt, and drank. A lot. And not my normal couple glasses of wine, just upped, oh no I drank hard liquor, tequila if we're being totally honest. I knew from various studies that alcohol consumption didn't actually lessen the pain felt by an individual, but I was determined to forget the sting of Hannah's betrayal, and losing Jane. By the end of the month it had actually worked. I had taken home various people along with my alcoholic state, and after about four men it had worked. But one of those men had accidentally been a friend of Jane's from a long time ago. Someone she hated, but I still needed to tell her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 4 DAYS LATER AT WORK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jane can I talk to you?" I said brightly in the homicide pit. She got up without a word and walked into an opening elevator as I followed.

"What?" She said as I reeled back at her hateful tone.

"I... Need to tell you something..." I said hesitantly.

"What?" She asked impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"I accidentally slept with Grant..." I said as I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling that I knew was coming.

"How the hell did you 'accidentally' sleep with Grant?" She asked furious as she stopped the elevator from moving.

I explained that I had been drunk and didn't realise who he was until that morning. And now I was knitting and dating a vet. She was still furious though. I sighed, started the elevator and then got back out and walked into the homicide unit. Then after a snide comment from Jane I snapped.

"I shouldn't have told you about Grant." I said while we stood with Frankie, Frost, and Korsak.

"No, I'm glad to know about him, and the vet. You really get around." She replied.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked as Korsak, Frost, and Frankie tried to leave. "No! Stay!"

"It's unforgivable." She huffed.

"I don't remember asking you to forgive me." I snapped.

"So was the knitting a phase? Who's next? John? I hear he sleeps around too. You'll have that in common." She said bitterly. And that was it, I snapped.

"You do not get to call me a whore. When I met you, I thought I had found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was done! So all the boys, and all the bars, and all the family issues, who cared? I was done. _You_ left _me_. You chose Hannah. I'm all glued back together now. I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. You don't get to call me a whore." I said before leaving. I ran all the way to my car and just left. I ended up at her mother's house, and didn't know what do. I eventually decided that whether I thought I should or not, I was going into that house. After all, hadn't been just a month ago that her mother had said I was as much her daughter as Jane? So I mustered up an inner strength I didn't know I was still in possession of and walked up to her mother's door.

I rang the doorbell, and before the last ring could finish ringing her mother was at the door. When she saw me she didn't waste anytime ushering me into her house and out of the cold. It was at that moment I wondered exactly how haggard I looked. But I shook the thought from my head and opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Save it. I know what happened. So just tell me what you need." she said. "Frankie called me." she added at my look of confusion. And of course I should have expected that one of the witnesses to what had just happened would have called her. Why wouldn't they? After all they all knew too well that with Jane no longer my confidant, I had started running to the next best thing: the advice of a mother.

"I... I can't stay here. I can't come to dinner tonight and act like nothing happened. I can't keep going to work pretending she doesn't exist, and that we aren't best friends. I can't go back and pretend that this whole thing isn't hurting me. After today I... I just can't pretend anymore..." I said as I started sobbing so hard I was shocked that she could still understand my words.

"Maura... If I may, might I ask what exactly was said. Frankie merely said you had argued and that you had snapped. But he didn't say over what." she said as she rubbed my back and held me. So I took a deep breath and explained everything from the beginning, all the way at Grant.

"Then she made a comment about how I really get around... And I... snapped as Frankie put it. I told her that she didn't get to call me a whore. That when we had met I was done because I thought she was the one. I'm not very proud of the way I put myself back together after the whole fiasco with Hannah, but she has no right to judge how I repaired what she broke. Then I ran. I couldn't stand there for her, and Frost, and Korsak, and Frankie to comment. So I ran to my car. And I drove around. And then I ended up here. It took me ten minutes to even get out of my car..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Maura sweetie... I think you should go to work. I think you should finish the next," she glanced at her watch, "three hours left on your shift. And then decide what you want to do."

I sighed. I knew she was right. I knew that even if I wanted to leave the city it didn't matter I still had to work. At least until I made the arrangements for me to leave. And I also knew that she thought that if I went back it wouldn't be so bad and then I'd change my mind, but I was skeptical. So I said my goodbye, trudged out to my car and drove back to the precinct. I had two more autopsies to do and I knew that if I worked diligently that I'd get them both done and get to leave.

When I arrived I blew past the homicide unit and into an opening elevator that was, thankfully, empty. As soon as the doors slid open at my stop I started to fly out of the elevator, but collided with someone. They caught and steadied me before I looked up to see who it was. My heart stopped as I took in the beautiful bottle blonde that stood in front of me giving me a go to Hades look.

"Uh.. H-hey H-H-Hannah. W-What's up?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant and move past her. But her arms shot out and gripped my wrists painfully tight and she sneered as she replied.

"I think you know what's up Maura," she sneered my name as if it was unworthy to pass her lips before continuing; "I want you to stay the heck away from Jane."

"What do you mean? I never see her except for work and the dinners at her parents. How could I possibly see her less?" I asked a tad frightened as Hannah kept the hold on my wrists.

"I know that. And that's too much. I want you to leave. If you don't you'll regret it." she said as she twisted my wrists. I yelped in pain, but sucked in a deep breath before replying.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my job and if I want to work here, I'll work here. And for your information Hannah, I may not look very intimidating, but trust me I am not a person to mess with." I said trying to sound braver than I felt. She smiled a condescending smile before she replied.

"But everyone knows there's no big bad Maura to mess with if something happens to you. It's the big bad Jane. But guess what? She's mine. Which means I'm not scared of you." as she said this she twisted my left wrist until the 'snap!' was audible. I screamed in agony as I fell to the ground when she released my hand and walked away. When I was able to swallow the pain I stood. At that moment I knew that I may have underestimated Hannah, but if there was one thing I was good at, it was revenge. And oh was I going to find a way to press Hannah's buttons while trying to win Jane away from her. I did the autopsies with the assistance of my intern before leaving for the emergency room. When my hand had been put in a cast and a sling I went home to get ready for the Rizzoli family dinner I had to be at in an hour.

_She had to know_

_The pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated_

_Just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

**XXXXXXXXXXX AN HOUR LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I showed up at the Rizzoli home in the most attractive thing I had that was still appropriate for an informal dinner. When I rang the doorbell, Mrs. Rizzoli called for Jane to open it, and I smiled inwardly. The face she made when she saw me on the other side of the door was priceless. I saw her brown eyes glaze over with an emotion all too familiar: lust. But I said my polite hello, and entered the home, immediately looking for Mrs. Rizzoli. I went in the kitchen and began helping when an annoyed Hannah walked in. The moment she saw me her eyes narrowed and I almost couldn't contain the giggle that tried to bubble up.

I knew, however, it was too late to stop what I had in motion even if I wanted to, but I also knew that Hannah deserved this. I thought she was a saint, a good friend. But she's better known for her stunts on the mattress, and that angered me. The fact that someone could waltz into my life and shatter it so completely. So I put on a brave and knowing smile and kept working. Kept on like nothing was wrong. So when Jane tried talking to me the remainder of the evening and act like nothing had happened, I let her. And when she started flirting with me like she had before Hannah happened, I flirted back. A lot. So at the end of the evening when I left, I left behind a giggling and humored Mrs. Rizzoli, a flabbergasted Jane, and a fuming Hannah. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I laughed and skipped to my car and went home. The events from the night playing over and over again in my head. The days that followed were amazing. Hannah hated me. I could see it every time we passed each other. I was looked at like a trend that Hannah was over, and I didn't mind one bit. Because though she avoided me like I was the plague, the important thing is that Jane didn't. She thrust herself back into my life full forced, and I could feel the tiny bubble of hope form inside me. Hope that my plan was working.

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better_

_Than revenge (revenge), ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party_

_And she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend_

_And she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown_

_Is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho_

_'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear_

_Or who you know_

_Or pushing people down_

_To get you where you wanna go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_

_So it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses_

_Gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better_

_Than revenge, ha ha_

Then one day I was in the homicide unit talking to Frost about my findings on an autopsy when I heard yelling. I recognised the voice almsot instantly: Hannah. And did she sound ticked. So I followed everyone else into the lobby to see what was going on. But I was not prepared for what happened when I walked through the doors. I was in the back, and with my height I couldn't see over anyone's head; even in my six inch heels. But oh could I hear.

"You stupid whore! You can't break up with me!" Hannah screamed in pure anger.

"Uh yeah I can. And I am. I realise now that dating you was a mistake. You aren't the one for me. I have someone I'm in love with... I always have." Jane said thoughtfully.

"Ugh it's because of that skank isn't it? I can't believe you could love Maura! She's a whore Jane!" Hannah yelled and I felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. I wanted to run, but I was frozen in place.

"You do not get to talk about her like that! And yes I love her. What's so wrong with that? At least she's nice to other people! At least she has feelings!" Jane spat.

What Hannah mumbled next I couldn't hear, but whatever it was spoke volumes to Jane.

"You're the one that broke her hand and gave her those bruises on her wrist aren't you?" Jane screamed.

"Yeah I am! And apparently that wasn't a good enough threat to get her out of here!" Hannah yelled back. By this point I had managed to weave through people so I was at the front of the crowd. Neither one of them had noticed me yet and I was hoping they never did.

"Why? Why would you hurt her like that?" Jane asked sounding completely ticked.

"Because she was a skank. And all skanks do is get in the way. She was in love with you, I needed her gone. But the stupid whore just couldn't listen. I break her freaking wrist and she still won't leave!" Hannah yelled angrily. I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped me as tears fell down my face. Then they both looked my way and noticed me standing there. Hannah's glare intensified as our eyes met, and Jane's face instantly softened. Then without another word Jane nodded toward Korsak who escorted Hannah out of the building.

As soon as she was gone, Jane ran towards me and pushed her lips on me. I kissed her back with everything I had as she wiped my tears away.

"I love you so much." she whispered before kissing me again.

_I'm just another thing_

_For you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him_

_But haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing_

_For you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him_

_But I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better_

_Than revenge_

_And do you still feel like_

_You know what you're doing,_

_Cause I don't think you do_

_Oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**So I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I would like to apologise for my previous chapter and not trying to make it unique! XD**


End file.
